


Lullaby

by thisisthefamilybusiness



Series: Sing Me To Sleep [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angst, Child Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Matthew, Omega Will, Polyamory, Polygamy, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthefamilybusiness/pseuds/thisisthefamilybusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll die, Hannibal. He'll die too." The omega opens his arms, palms up to the nighttime sky of the woods as he steps back away from Hannibal. "How many graves do you wanna dig here, Alpha, sir?" he says, sarcasm biting. "One or two?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvkurai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvkurai/gifts).



"He'll notice, when she's older—"

"Dark hair and dark eyes are dominant. What'll be there for him to notice?"

"Matthew. Grief is natural, Will will recover—" 

"It'll kill him. He's weak right now and you know it. This would kill him, Hannibal. He wanted so badly to give you a healthy pup. More than I've ever seen anyone want anything, ever."

"And what if it happens again? Hm? What shall you do when Will loses the next child, too?"

Matthew stretches up to his full height, staring in the alpha's eyes directly. "Then you'll have to make sure he doesn't have a chance to find that out."

Hannibal's hands tighten into fists. "Do not forget your place in this pack, Matthew."

"He'll die, Hannibal. He'll die too." The omega opens his arms, palms up to the nighttime sky of the woods as he steps back away from Hannibal. "How many graves do you wanna dig here, Alpha, sir?" he says, sarcasm biting. "One or two?"

In this Hannibal knows his omega is right. 

"You would give up your own child for him?" Hannibal asks quietly. 

Matthew nods, all anger draining from his expression. "Of course."

"You would pretend your own pup was dead?"

The corners of Matthew's lips twitch up in a smile. "Anything for Mr. Graham, sir."

*** * * ***

There's a tiny warm weight on Will's chest when he finally wakes up, a little bundle of white blankets that squirms when he reaches to wrap an arm around her and sit up. 

She's small but she's beautiful, a perfect healthy little pup with pink-flushed cheeks and a little button nose, soft brown tufts of hair sticking out every which way on her head. 

Will is shaking when he bends down to give her a kiss. He made this, this little precious thing.  Hannibal laughs gently, shifting beside Will on the big bed. "She's beautiful."

Will beams up at his alpha, adoring eyes wide. After so much, all the blood he lost and the nightmares he suffered and the fear that he'd lose his only child, to see this tiny pup that he and his alpha had created, was nearly too much, almost overwhelming. It was worth every ounce of pain and struggle. Tears well up in the corners of his eyes, and for a long moment he just basks in the emotions of it all. 

"Where's Matthew?" Will finally asks. 

Hannibal presses a gentle kiss to Will's temple. "His youngest pup passed in her sleep yesterday. He wanted to delay the funeral until you could attend, but he is still in mourning." 

"Oh," Will whispers softly, staring down at the precious baby girl in his arms. "Oh." It seems ironic now, that after his long and difficult pregnancy that he should have a healthy baby, while Matthew had been the one to lose a child, after his own normal pregnancy. "Is... Is he okay?"

Hannibal nods. "With time he will heal, I believe."

There's a sharp knock on the door to the bedroom before Matthew himself enters, a snoozing baby on either hip. He looks utterly exhausted, but he still smiles at seeing Will awake and holding his daughter. "Just wanted to come see the newest member of the pack. Do you feel any better?"

Will smiles back, adjusting the baby's blankets to better show off her face as Matthew takes a seat on the edge of the bed. "Yeah." 

The other omega leans in to kiss the baby's forehead, then kisses Will on the cheek. There's a sadness in Matthew's eyes that Will can't quite place: is it because seeing Will's pup reminds him too much of his own loss? 

But Will doesn't want to pry, so he lets it settle back into comfortable silence. There will be time for questions and mourning later. For now they can celebrate.

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this came from an ask on the always fab luvkurai's Tumblr. 
> 
> You can find [luvkurai here](http://luvkurai.tumblr.com), and my own blog [here](http://claricemstarlings.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also as usual, typed and posted from my phone, so apologies for typos/errors.


End file.
